elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reman Empire
The Reman Empire, colloquially known as the Second Empire, and the Second Cyrodilic Empire, was a continent spanning empire that was composed of all of the various provinces of Tamriel except for Morrowind, the homeland of the Dunmer. The Reman Empire was divided into two stages: the Reman Dynasty and the Akaviri Potentate. Four hundred years after the fall of the first Cyrodilic empire, the Alessian Empire, Reman I, king of the Colovian West, convinced the Nibenay Valley's army to join his own and fought the Akaviri invasion of 1E 2703. The Cyrodilic forces under the command of Reman I engaged the Akaviri in every region of the north, eliciting their surrender at the Battle of Pale Pass in Skyrim. By the war's end, the Imperials found themselves not only united as a nation, but, too, responsible for the further protection of the northern Nede kingdoms at large. When the Mer of the Summerset Isles took umbarage at what they perceived as a renewed Nedic imperialism, Reman I was forced to prove them right. After the Akaviri raiders had been defeated, Reman I recruited many of them into his service. Later Imperials traditionally kept a House Guard of Akaviri, and the Emperor's chief advisor, the Potentate, was usually of Akaviri descent. Other Akaviri slaves played a significant part in establishing the administrative structures of the Reman Empire, as well as in the training of its military. The restructured Imperial Legions, which learned an unparalleled measure of coherence, logistics, and discipline from the Akaviri, began to easily overwhelm the other regional armies; soon every region in Tamriel belonged to Cyrodiil except for Morrowind. After the assassination of Reman's last heir by the Dunmer Morag Tong during the disastrous Four Score War, control of the Empire reverted to the Akaviri Potentate. The Akaviri Potentates left a visible mark on the Reman Empire and Imperial culture. The high crafts of Dai-katanas and Dragonscale Armor came from Akavir, as did the banners and military dress of Reman I's, and later Tiber Septim's, shock troops and bodyguards, the Blades. The Red Dragons that eventually came to represent the Empire and the Imperial City were originally Akaviri war mounts. Akaviri surnames became rare and prized possessions among the Imperial citizenry, and, due to interbreeding, there were trace facial features of the Akaviri in many distinguished Imperial families. The Reman Empire endured for another four hundred years under the auspices of the Akaviri Potentate until it finally collapsed after the assassination of Potentate Savirien-Chorak by the Dark Brotherhood. History Foundation and Expansion The Colovian West was respected as Cyrodiil's iron hand: firm, unwavering, and ever-vigilant. The Imperials that settled it had relinquished the fertile Nibenay Valley long ago, determined to conquer the frontier. Their primitive ferocity was disinclined to magic or the need for industry, preferring bloody engagements and plunder instead. After they had captured the Nedic port cities of the Strident Coast, the Colovians, as the western Imperials became known, embarked on a mastery of the sea. Their earliest voyages took them as far as the Iliac Bay and the Cape of the Blue Divide, whose ports they then annually raided until the then superior Redguard navies arrived in the year 1E 810. By the time of the Alessian Reformation, the Colovians were firmly in a position both geographically and socially, to resist its doctrines. Hammerfell, its northern border state, was now protected by its own holy-avenging order, the Ra Gada, whose bloody intolerance for foreigners acted as Colovia's buffer against the Alessian Order's priesthood. The pantheon of the Eight Divines, therefore, survived unchecked in the Colovian West, and relation with the increasingly weakening Alessian Nibenay Valley became strained. Ultimately, the Colovian West isolated itself from the theocratic hegemony of the Nibenay Valley, establishing an autonomous government, the Colovian Estates. Things persisted in this vein until the Thrassian Plague of the year 1E 2200, which decimated more than half of Tamriel's population, particularly the western coastlands closest to Thras. After Bendu Olo, the Colovian King of Anvil, led the All Flags Navy to victory over the slugfolk of Thras, the glory of the Imperial people became known throughout the world of Nirn. The Colovian Estates began to overshadow the richer, more populous Nibenay Valley then, which eventually led to the War of Righteousness that ended Alessian rule. Control of the Nibenay Valley reverted to a mercantile-magocracy that was still far too arcane for Colovian tastes to entertain a reunification of Cyrodiil. Four hundred years would pass before that would happen, when Reman Dor I, a proud King of the Colovian city of Skingrad, rallied the Nibenean Hegemony's armies to join his own and fight the First Akaviri Invasion of 1E 2703. Thus, the nucleus of the Reman Empire was formed. The Reman Empire's forces engaged the Akaviri in every region of the north, eliciting their surrender at last at the Battle of Pale Pass in Skyrim. By the war's end, the Imperials found themselves not only united as a nation, but, too, responsible for the northern Nedic kingdoms at large. When the Mer of the Summerset Isles took umbarage at what they perceived as a renewed Nedic imperialism, Reman I was forced to prove them right. In order to prevent the Mer from attacking the already weakened northern kingdoms, he offered the captive Akaviri Horde amnesty in his future dominion if they would serve as the nucleus of the Imperial Legion. With the death of the Emperor Reman Dor I in the year 1E 2762, Brazollus Dor, Reman I's successor, ascended to the throne, and under his rule, the Reman Empire began the process of expansion into the neighboring provinces. Following Altmer and Bosmer threats to invade the northern kingdoms under the control of the Reman Empire, Skyrim and High Rock, Brazollus Dor launched an invasion of first Valenwood, the Bosmer homeland, and then the Summerset Isles, the Altmer homeland. With the iron fist of the Imperial Legion, Brazollus Dor swiftly subdued Valenwood, completing his conquest of the Bosmer homeland by the year 1E 2714 after years of relenting warfare and another devastating plague from the islands of Thras. Finally, Brazollus Dor and the Reman Empire turned its attention further west to the Summerset Isles. Though the details and timeframe of the Reman Empire's invasion of the Altmer homeland were unknown, it was known that Brazollus Dor finished his conquest of the Summerset Isles Akaviri Potentate Decline and Collapse Government Reman Dynasty Akaviri Potentate Military Imperial Legion Imperial Navy Society Culture Akaviri Influences Sources Appearances Category:Empires Category:Governments Category:Factions